Remembering the Forgotten
by Jamethiel1
Summary: Kagome awakens from a coma she’s been in for two years, feeling as if something is missing. No one can explain how she slipped into the coma, except that she had been found at the bottom of the Bone Eater’s Well..
1. awakening

{ Here's another fic idea that refused to go away until I started typing it..  Inu/Kag }

===  ===  ===

**Chapter 1 – awakening**

By Jamethiel1

===  ===  ===

Kagome stirred slightly from the depths of sleep, overcome by a feeling of wrongness.  She couldn't tell what it was, but something was definitely amiss.  Attempting to sit up, panic choked her as she realized she couldn't move.  So she tried again, desperate to prove to herself that nothing was wrong, that she could sit, but her muscles did not respond.  She remained laying, mind feeling dazed, unable to think clearly.  Where was she?  Why was she here?  And even these thoughts came infuriatingly slow, neither her mind nor body seemed to want to respond to her demands.  So she struggled to focus on one thing, certainly she should at least be able to open her eyes..  Straining with the effort, she heard an involuntary moan escape her lips, and a slit of light enveloped her, forcing her to surrender and close her eyes again.  Well, at least that was _some_ response! 

Something beside her shifted at the sound of her moan, and Kagome tried to figure out what it could be through the haze that refused to release her mind.  It spoke, but so softly she could not catch the words_.  Please.. say it again.._ she pleaded silently, needing to hear anything at the moment.  Needing any sort of connection to reality.  "Sis?" it came again, louder, clearer.  The voice was familiar, and it only took a moment to realize who it was, even in such a state.  The person grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, and Kagome welcomed the touch, even as it sent a slight pain through her seemingly otherwise numb fingers.  She could hear and feel at least.  So she attempted to open her eyes again, a blinding light burning them when she succeeded in opening them a crack.  "Sis!" came that same voice, this time filled with more hope and joy than she thought was possible.    

Kagome shifted her gaze toward the person, but was still adjusting to the brightness, unable to focus on any distinct shape.  She attempted to speak, praying that her vocals at least had not deserted her.  "S..Souta..?" she uttered, not even able to hear the words herself.  This didn't seem to matter to her brother, however, for she heard him choke down a sob as he literally shook with emotion.  "She's awake!" she heard him shout, and would have winced away from the loud exclamation if she had been able.  She heard someone running nearby, then the footsteps ceased and silence engulfed the room.  What was wrong; why had it gotten so quiet?  She fought to turn her head toward the other, felt herself starting to awaken from the haze, and succeeded though she still could not see much of anything.  

Then there was a body pressed against her own, and slim arms wrapped themselves around her.  Something wet smeared upon her cheek as she felt another's face brush against her own as her chin was rested upon that same person's shoulder.  Confusion laced its way through her for a moment, before she realized she knew this shoulder, this person well.  Kagome tried to raise her own arms to return the embrace, but her body still refused to obey her.  "M-Mom.." she spoke, voice still quiet though now it was at least audible.  That wetness.. was her mother crying?  Why?  What had happened?  She couldn't remember..  "Oh, Kagome!" came her mother's heart-felt reply.  She felt herself lowered again as her mom released her from the hug, grabbing the hand Souta hadn't already claimed.  Her eyes had finally started to adjust to the light, and she could make out the forms of her mom and brother, each looking at her with such relief and joy on their faces that she knew something horrible must have happened to her.  But she just couldn't remember what!  "Wh-What's going on..?" she asked in barely a whisper.  

That's when the doctors poured in, and Kagome realized she had a multitude of tubes and needles stuck in her body, that she could hear a series of beepings nearby that could only be monitoring her heartbeat.  Something really _had happened to her.  She was in the hospital, and had no idea how or why.  As the doctors began fussing over her, talking to themselves and creating a lot of havoc in her still-confused mind, she peered around until she located where Souta and her mother had been placed.  And she got another surprise.  She hadn't noticed before, but now that she was able to think clear enough, she noticed they did not look the same.  Souta was taller, his features somehow sharper.  He had always been rather mature for his age, but now his youth seemed to have vanished, even when he still inhabited the body of a boy.  Her mother looked older as well, but in a more despairing sort of way.  There were wrinkles on her face that had not been there before, and a few streaks of gray marring her previously unscathed hair.   _

"Can you move?" came a voice from nearby, and Kagome turned her gaze to one of the doctors, who was leaning over her slightly.  "No.." she breathed with effort, wishing someone would explain what had happened.  But no answers were to come yet.  Instead, that same doctor placed her hand in Kagome's own.  "Squeeze my hand," she instructed, and Kagome would have felt like yelling at her if she weren't so exhausted.  Hadn't she _just said she couldn't move?  So she concentrated, urging her muscles to obey such a simple command.  She could barely even remember what it felt like to close her hand, and yet she felt her fingers twitch after all her efforts.  Not much, but movement nonetheless.  The doctor nodded and smiled slightly, removing her hand and patting Kagome's before moving off. _

That woman had seemed so _happy_ that she could make such a small motion.. Why?  Shouldn't they be worried that that was all she could do?  That she was practically paralyzed?  "Mom?" she mouthed more than spoke, wishing to ask her to explain.  Her mother started to step forward at the summons, but Kagome found she could barely keep her eyes open any longer.  She struggled against the darkness that threatened to engulf her, but she found herself sinking into unconsciousness despite her efforts.  And her worries vanished for the moment as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

Kagome stepped slowly into her house for the first time in, if the doctors and her family were to be believed, two years.  She still couldn't bring herself to accept that she had been in a coma for the past couple years, that she was now seventeen..  She didn't feel much different, besides for the fact she had to have a week's worth of rehabilitation before she could return home.  They said she was found at the bottom of the old well, and no one knew exactly what had caused her to slip into the coma besides perhaps for the fall.  

Kagome began up the stairs, carefully ascending each step before she attempted the next, wanting to make it to her room before her mother, grandpa, or Souta entered but not wishing to take a 'trip' down the stairs.  Every time they saw her, they would tear up and get a disbelieving look on their face, hug her and tell her how happy they were that she was back.  Though she couldn't blame them, it got rather tiresome after a while.  _She couldn't remember two years passing.  Actually, she wasn't really sure what she remembered.  The last day she recalled had been her fifteenth birthday, when she had been about to leave for school like any other day.  Only.. something must have happened.  She had never showed up for school, and she had later been found unconscious in the well.  _

Entering her room, Kagome sighed.  She should be happy she had even awakened, that there had been no brain damage or other such lasting effects.  And yet.. that feeling of wrongness had never gone away.  There was something missing, it felt like a large part of her had never awoken from that coma, that she had left something important behind.  Whatever it was, it left her feeling as if she would never be happy again.  It left her sighing over nothing, on the edge of tears constantly.  But she had no idea why!  It was even more frustrating than when she had first woken up and hadn't known what was going on.  At least that was something physical, something that _could_ be explained.  This.. no one could explain this to her.  She didn't want to worry her family by telling them, so she locked it up inside and tried to forget about it, tried to ignore the aching hole inside her.  It was a futile effort, however.  She had to find answers somehow.

Maybe.. maybe the old well would give her some clues.  Standing, Kagome sighed again and exited her room, her depression following, not even allowing her a second of escape.  

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 1**

===  ===  ===

{ To everyone that reviewed –  T-T  Thank you!  That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter, and I'll definitely be continuing this.  But I've got three fics going and I'm not sure how well I can juggle them all, so bear with me please!  I'm glad you seem to like it so far, and I can only hope I don't mess it up somehow ^^;; }


	2. presence

{ I have a weird obsession with cliffhangers, so sorry to those that hate them -.-

Keri Maxwell – That's a really good question, and I wish I could answer it.. But I don't think I can without giving something away   Um.. stick around?  Pwease?

Palm*tree – If there's romance, it's -definitely- with Inuyasha/Kagome.  Those are the only things I write or read, close-minded as I am.

-sigh-  And I hate to admit it, but I really know very little details when it comes to the show, especially in Kagome's time.  This might not have been the best fic for me to do, lol.  If you see something wrong, please point it out to me! }

===  ===  ===

**Chapter 2 – presence**

By Jamethiel1

===  ===  ===

Kagome slid open the doors to the old, dry well, peering into the darkness.  She had managed to make it here without much trouble, and no one was likely to come looking for her _here of all places.  The scene of the crime.  She couldn't understand why she would have come down to the well in the first place to have been able to fall down it, she and her brother had always steered clear of this place.  It was creepy, truth be told.  _If it's so creepy_, she thought to herself, stepping into the well's housing, __why does it feel like I should be here?  In fact, though she should probably be nervous nearing a place dubbed the Bone Eater's well, part of that desolate feeling inside her eased as she slowly descended the stairs.  _I feel like.. like only now am I returning home..__

Stepping ever nearer to the well, a wave of calm washed over her, promising her that whatever she was missing, the answer was here.  She allowed herself to drift into that peaceful calm, thankful for it after the past week of despair that never ceased.  Kagome could still feel the gaping hole inside her, but somehow this place eased the pain of it.  It left her anticipating something, though what she couldn't guess.  

Allowing herself to be guided along by some unknown force, Kagome came upon the well and rested her hands on the wooden structure.  She closed her eyes, feeling the distinct presence of another; a warmth hovered over her hands, as if someone had placed their hands atop her own.  Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her heart raced as something brushed the hair at the side of her face, words she couldn't hear were whispered into her ear.  A comfort and security she had never known now held her in its invisible embrace, and Kagome opened her eyes again to find tears escaping the blockade she had built within her.  

Kagome turned quickly, though already knew what she would see.  Sure enough, she was alone.  Only now did she realize _how alone.  The presence was gone, taking with it the peace she felt upon approaching the Bone Eater's well.  Now the ache was back, the awareness that she was missing a large part of herself.  "Don't leave me.." she breathed.  But it was too late, they had already vanished.  She tried to bring to mind the feel of their touch, the breath that had left her ear tingling as inaudible words were uttered to her and her alone, but it was gone.  She couldn't even recall the comfort besides to know it had been there.  Kagome hung her head a moment, fighting the overwhelming disappointment, and wiped away the tears that had managed to leak through her defenses.  _

Sighing, Kagome moved back to the well, swinging first one leg and then the other over the side.  She sat upon the edge, hands placed on its surface for balance.  Then a small smile appeared on her lips as she prepared to push off the side and.. _Whoa!  Wait!_  Eyes widening as she realized just what she was doing, Kagome quickly scrambled from the edge and back onto solid ground, sinking to her knees once she had.  _What am I doing_?_ she thought, bewildered and a little frightened.  Had she been about to__ jump into the well?  _I..___ I'm crazy!  No wonder they found me at the bottom of the well, if this is any indication..  She couldn't figure out why she would have been about to do such a thing; she wasn't one to go leaping off random heights.  Shaking her head against the absurdity of it, Kagome stood, needing to get away from the well as soon as possible. _

Sliding the doors shut behind her once she exited, she was about to head back to the house before she heard three voices simultaneously shout, "Kagome!"  Stifling a groan, Kagome turned with a half-hearted smile on her face, and waved to her friends.  They didn't seem to think a wave was an appropriate greeting, however, for they literally flung themselves on her and crushed her in a hug.  "You're really okay!" 

Laughing despite herself, Kagome returned the hug before drawing away so she could once again breathe.  "Of course I'm okay," she answered automatically.  _Physically, anyway._  

The three girls exchanged glances before returning their gaze to Kagome.  It made her nervous when they did that; it was like they could read the others' thoughts.  Odd thing was, she used to be a part of that psychic connection, and now she was the only one left out.  It hurt a bit, but somehow she really didn't feel as close to them as she had before.  Somehow it seemed normal to be the outsider.  "You've been in a coma for _two years_ and you act like you had a cold," Yuka spoke for them all with slight amazement in her voice, or was that sarcasm?

_When you put it that way.._  "I just mean, I'm okay _now," Kagome explained with a smile so they would believe the words and hopefully drop the subject.  _

Unfortunately, they did.  

There was hardly a pause before the next question was spoken, telling Kagome they had probably had it ready beforehand.  "So, what are you going to do about school?" it was Eri's turn to speak, and the other two watched her closely as well, anxiously awaiting an answer.  

"About school..?" Kagome echoed, not following.

Another one of those thought exchanges between the three.  She wondered if this meant she really wasn't apart of their group anymore.  "You've been out for two years, Kagome.  That means you're two grades behind.." Arimi clarified slowly, as if speaking to a child.

The realization hit like a physical blow; that thought hadn't even crossed her mind before.  She would still be in middle school (junior high?), while her friends were already in high school!  She had always worked so hard to be a good student.. This. Just. Wasn't. Fair!  All that studying, even when.. her thoughts trailed off.  When what?  It was almost like she had forgotten what she was going to say; the thought was there one minute, and now she couldn't recall it.  Blinking her confusion, Kagome only then realized she had been staring at them, her jaw slack.  So she clamped her teeth together, trying to get her mind around the injustice of it all, and the nagging persistence at the back of her mind that told her there was something very familiar about this.  "I.. I don't know.." she muttered miserably once the initial shock had worn off.

"It's okay, Kagome," said Arimi finally, obviously trying to make her feel better.  

There was more uncomfortable silence as Kagome didn't respond.  "Um.." it was Eri this time, "Well, we're really glad you're back, Kagome.  You were at the hospital an awful long time.. they said you probably wouldn't ever wake up.."  _That definitely wasn't fuel for conversation, as it just depressed the mood more.  _

Yuka, and Kagome noticed this with quite a bit of envy, recovered from the statement quickly.  "You know, Kagome, someone at school has been really worried about you," she said slyly.  The others caught on quickly and smiled knowing smiles, nodding consent.    

"Really?" she asked, curious though wary.  She wasn't sure she liked how Yuka had said that.  "Who?"

Yuka just smiled.  "You'll see!"  Kagome sighed in vexation, having no idea what her friend was talking about and not in the mood for surprises.  So she turned to look at the other two, who both seemed to be in on the secret.  "What's she talking about?" Kagome asked them, hoping either Eri or Arimi would take pity on her.  

Arimi giggled, and Eri and Yuka traded glances.  "He said he was coming by to see you later today," Arimi said, but it was apparent she would be getting no more information from the three.  They seemed to take some sort of sadistic pleasure from this all; she should have guessed it would have been a guy.  

"If that's all," Kagome started, now feeling _really_ left out of their little group, "I think I'm going to go lie down."  They each gave her a different look, enough to make Kagome wish she knew what the three were thinking, but eventually they nodded and started to walk off, giving her a quick hug before doing so.  "See you later, Kagome!" they called, and continued walking, chattering.  Kagome watched them in amusement for a moment, before lurching into movement.  That meeting hadn't helped to lift her spirits at all; now she felt even more detached from everything.  Sighing, she entered the house.  

This time she hadn't even reached the stairs before running into her mother.  She saw it as her mom turned to her, that 'I can't believe she's really here' look, and Kagome tried to think of something to divert her attention before tears could follow.  So she spoke the first thing that came to mind.  "What am I supposed to do about school, Mom?"  Well, that was one way to confront the problem.  She _really didn't want to have to be in a class full of students she didn't know.  She didn't want to be the only seventeen-year-old not yet in high school.  _

Her mother blinked, then smiled slightly at her daughter.  Just out of a coma and worried about _school_.  "I've already talked about it with your school earlier this week.  They thought home schooling would be a good thing in this case.  You wouldn't mind too much, would you?  You've just missed too much material to be placed in high school classes, and I doubted you wanted to be put back in the same grade."

Kagome sighed, but returned her mother's smile with a forced one of her own.  "No. Thanks, Mom.  That sounds perfect."  Not allowing any of her true emotions to show on her face, Kagome carefully side-stepped her mother and continued toward the stairs, up, and into her room.  She closed the door behind her and fell upon her bed.  In truth, that hadn't sounded perfect at all.  She didn't want to be home schooled.  She wanted her life back!  Kagome felt something tug inside her at that silent exclamation, and again the situation felt familiar.  She laid completely still, barely breathing, as she tried to bring to mind exactly why.  But no matter how she searched and prodded, no memories or feelings came to her beckoning.  This was driving her insane!  She _knew there was something there.  She _knew_ there was something she should remember, but she __couldn't despite that knowledge.  _

While she was trying to decide whether she was more angry or depressed with such thoughts, Kagome at first didn't notice when she had stood from her position on the bed.  Then it wafted over her, that same tranquil peace that she had felt at the well.  Once she felt that the presence was there once again, she gave herself into it immediately and completely.  Eyes closing, Kagome moved over to her window, sliding open the glass pane and feeling a slight breeze glide against her skin soothingly.  There she stood, and again felt someone's breath stir the hair against her ear, felt the words that she couldn't hear.  A light touch traced its way up her arm, sending a shiver down her spine.  This time she was aware of her tears even in the trance she held under, as they slowly slid down her cheeks.  _"..please don't cry.."_

"Kagome!  Someone's here to see you!" came a shout from somewhere downstairs, and Kagome jumped.  The calm was ripped away from her, making her gasp as the emptiness seemed to engulf her completely.  Then she took a few steadying breaths.  "Coming!" she called, glad her voice hadn't quivered as she half expected it to.  She made her way to her bedroom door, casting a last, longing glance at the window before wiping her tears and going to see who it could be.

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 2**

===  ===  ===

{ Please give reviews!  This fic _should_ start getting more interesting within the next chapter or so.. Hopefully, anyway. }


	3. thoughts

{ Yes, I am the master spell-checker xP

Cherryblossom419 – -blinks-  -backs away slowly-  Heh, just kidding.  That's great to hear; good luck with your story!

Everyone – Thanks so much!  You can't know how much I appreciate it ^^  Well, the more the reviews, the faster the updates.. usually.. ;) }

===  ===  ===

**Chapter 3 – thoughts**

By Jamethiel1

===  ===  ===

Kagome blinked at the form in the doorway, wondering at the disappointment she felt.  She hadn't even been aware of the butterflies in her stomach until they ceased their fluttering as she laid eyes on him.  _Who had I expected? she inquired in her own mind, __And why am I upset that one of the cutest guys in school has shown up on my doorstep?  "Hello, Kagome," he spoke after a while, making her start guiltily.  Had she just been staring at him silently that whole time?  _

"Hey, Houjo," she returned with a false smile.  That's the only kind that seemed to grace her anymore.  "What are you doing here?"  The words of her friends, or lack thereof, came back to her.  They couldn't have meant Houjo was the one worried about her.  Not more than anyone worries about a classmate put in a coma, anyway.  

"I brought these for you," he said with a true smile of his own.  Of course, Kagome couldn't think of a time Houjo didn't have a smile on his face.  He held out his hand, and a couple of unidentifiable objects were settled upon his open palm, making Kagome wonder if he had been holding them the entire time, or if he could somehow pull things from thin air.  

"Er.. thanks.." she spoke as she accepted the items from him.  She was about to ask what exactly they were, before that same feeling of familiarity struck.  Dang, but this was starting to get annoying.  What the heck did an old well, not fitting in with her friends, wanting her life back, her window, and receiving a gift from Houjo have in common?  Nothing she could think of!  So wrapped up in her thoughts, it took a moment for Kagome to realize Houjo was talking again.  She quickly dragged herself to the present conversation, hoping she hadn't missed something important.

"..supposed to be good for your health; they're similar to the ones I placed beside your bed at the hospital.  I'm really glad you're b-"

"Houjo," Kagome interrupted, _he visited me in the hospital?_, "I really appreciate these, but can you please come back another time?  I'm not feeling too well right now."  _That's not a lie, Kagome assured herself, __I really don't feel well.._

There wasn't even a falter in Houjo's smile as he answered, "Sure, Kagome.  I'll see you later!"  He waved his good-bye as he started off, and Kagome nodded in response before shutting the door.  Then she leaned her forehead against it, closing her eyes.  _What's wrong with me?  Shouldn't I be happy he cared enough to visit me, bring me gifts?  She pushed herself gently away from the door, turning and heading once again for the stairs.  _Instead I feel like crying.__

"Sis?" came a voice nearby, and Kagome glanced up to see Souta awaiting her at the top of the stair.  When she had first seen the changes in her family, she thought her mother got the worst the two years had to offer.  Now she was beginning to realize her mother's outward appearance held nothing compared to Souta's own changes.  She thought his youth had vanished, and now she knew how right she was.  He even seemed older than their mother at times.  He was a kid forced to grow up too fast.  Somehow she felt the same.

"Not now, Souta," Kagome replied wearily, moving to step past him.  She should probably talk with him, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to speak with anyone in intimacy yet.

Her brother placed a hand on her arm in passing, silently asking her to wait.

She jerked her arm from his grasp, an ugly feeling settling within her.  "I _said_ not now!" she yelled, and watched Souta back up a pace, eyes widening in what could only be fear.  Great, now she was a crazy, depressive _jerk_!

Not allowing herself to soften, Kagome turned from him and entered her room, slamming the door shut behind her.  She moved to her bed, allowing the items from Houjo to fall to the floor before sitting on the plush mattress, leaning back against the wall.  Then the feeling slowly slid from her hold, leaving her empty again.  _What's wrong with me? she repeated for the second time in only a few minutes.  She sat up straight, placing her hands loosely on her knees as she sat cross-legged on the bed.  Taking a deep breath, she turned her awareness inward.  _I'm going to figure out what's wrong, I have to..  __

_I've been in a coma for two years, though I don't really remember any time passing._

_I know there's something I'm missing, something I hadn't known about before.._

_But what!?_

_That.. that whatever it was at the well and.._

Kagome glanced up at her still-open window, feeling a shiver race up her spine just thinking of it.  _Don't get distracted! _

_Somehow my friends and family take second to this thing that I don't even know exists, or what it is!_

_Maybe I really am crazy; maybe there _was_ lasting brain damage._

_Maybe..  Dammit, this isn't helping!_

Kagome sighed in defeat, allowing herself to fall fully onto her bed, sprawling on her stomach across the mattress and resting her forehead upon her arms.  "I just want it to stop hurting," she spoke out loud, voice choked with sobs she could no longer suppress.  Tears followed, landing heavily on her pillow as evidence to her pain.  She wished she had never woken up from that coma; at least there she was immune to it all.  No people to charade with fake smiles and greetings, no feeling of emptiness that plagued her with no promise of escape.  She was alone.  Kagome shifted to rest her head upon her pillow, hugging the thing tightly to her.  Then she cried herself to sleep.

~~~

_'..why haven't you returned to me..?'_

Kagome opened her eyes, searching frantically for the owner of the voice, but nothing met her sight.  She was surrounded in darkness.. alone..  "Who are you?" she questioned, voice soft.

_'..I thought you loved me..'_

She could tell nothing about the speaker of the voice, not age nor gender, nothing.  The words came to her in a more emotional way, making her feel rather than hear them.  "I.. I do!" she shouted now, knowing she spoke the truth, though how she couldn't be certain.

_'..you left me..'_

Whoever was speaking with her didn't seem to hear her answers.  It was like she was listening to someone's thoughts, rather than having them speak to her.  "I.. I don't remember.."

_'..do you hate me..?'_

"No!" she cried, standing and stumbling through the darkness, desperate to find the speaker.  

_'..how much longer must I wait..?'_

"I'm coming!  Please.." she begged, "..just wait a little longer!"  This was the one, this was the one she had felt..

_'..I'm not sure I can..'_

"No!  Don't leave me!"

~~~

Kagome jerked upright, eyes wide as she woke from the dream, a cold sweat beading her face and neck.  Then she moaned, a sound that would have been able to gain sympathy from even the coldest of hearts, and clutched her chest.  The ache she felt within had intensified into something that now tore at her, leaving her gasping as she tightly shut her eyes, willing it to end.  But it remained, seeming to swallow and tear at her until the point she couldn't even cry against the pain.  Kagome stumbled from the bed, falling hard upon the floor, landing on her hands and knees.  She panted, trying to draw strength to move, finding it hard even to breath.  For a moment she thought about giving in, letting the abyss consume her and be done with it.  

_No!_ she screamed, though her voice failed her.  She shakingly rose to her feet, having to clutch onto her nearby dresser to stay standing.  _I can't die like this.. not alone.. _Stepping carefully, Kagome found she couldn't walk for more than a few steps at a time before collapsing painfully to the ground again.  Refusing to be beaten so easily, Kagome half walked, half crawled her way to her door, lifting herself to her feet again with the handle before opening it.  She paused once she stepped out, leaning against the wall and gazing at the foreboding steps.  Stopping was not a good idea, however, for it only allowed the searing pain more of a hold on her.  Gritting her teeth, Kagome moved to the stair and started down, not even attempting to do it while standing.  Even if she had been able to walk properly, it was still dark, so no guarantee of sure footing.  

Though she had to stop a few times, gasping against the pain and fighting a wave of black despair, she finally made it to the bottom.  The trip outside, thankfully, did not take long, and Kagome made it to her destination, still clinging to the last shreds of sanity and self she possessed.  Sliding open the doors to the well's housing, she stepped forward.  Forgetting the steps, she stumbled when her foot did not meet floor as she had expected it to, but open air.  

Pushing her hands against the earth, Kagome found the physical pain nothing compared to the torment that lashed at her within, and looked to the Bone Eater's well.  It rested only a short ways away, yet Kagome couldn't bring herself to stand, wasn't sure she could even move.  And though she felt the tears, they wouldn't come to her call.  She wasn't even allowed that small release of her pain.  So she clutched at the ground, dragging herself nearer to the structure, finding the process painfully slow.  When her hand met wood, desolate brown eyes looked up and she clutched the well's rim, pulling herself up with the last of her strength.  Without thinking about what she was doing, Kagome half jumped, half fell into the depths of the Bone Eater's well..

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 3**

===  ===  ===

{ n.n  Oh, the evilness of me.  Please review! =D  Oh, and also check out my friend's fic if you have the time; she has a wonderful story going, but barely anyone's reviewed!  Her penname's Fairywings817, thanks ^^ }


	4. returning

{ Gah, stupid school --;; I don't see why they make us go through this torture; having to leave our computers to go and learn! College classes, so I actually have to apply myself -sigh- It's a conspiracy, I tell ya!  
  
Geez, I've been trying to post up responses to some reviews, but for some reason it's messing up the format of the document. So I'll try to answer some questions in this little paragraph, and I'll not be saving this as html. 1) Akaro - I will definitely eventually tell why she lost her memory etc. 2) Shinigami God of Death - If you noticed, everything sort of.. reset like she actually had been put in a coma instead of going to the feudal era. At least, that's what it was supposed to be like. I'm a bad writer. 3) Sango13 - this chapter should answer that question, or at least half of it. Everyone) 38 reviews! That's more than I have on my 7 chapter fic -stares in awe- THANK YOU! It's good to know people are still reading this, and more importantly seeming to like it. My stories get worse as they go along, so.. yeah.. I'm trying my best. Really!  
  
Wait, one more thing! To those that thought she was actually going to get through the well that easily.. haha, fooled you! I mean, really. She doesn't even have any jewel shards -scoffs- -cackles- -coughchokedie- xx; }  
  
=== === ===  
  
Chapter 4 - returning  
  
By Jamethiel1  
  
=== === ===  
  
Kagome landed on her back, head hitting the well's bottom with enough force that her vision blackened for a time. Her breath was forced from her lungs, leaving her gasping for air as she looked up at the roof of the well's housing, knowing something had gone horribly wrong. She shut her eyes against the disorientation that swept over her, tears still not coming though she felt them prick at her eyes. Why hadn't it worked? She wasn't even sure what was supposed to happen, but she was too hurt and scared to care. Something was supposed to happen; this was supposed to take away her pain somehow. But all it did was make her feel as if everything was lost. Not only was she empty, feeling completely devoid within, but now she knew she'd never reach what she was missing. This had been her last chance. There was nothing left for her.  
  
'What are they going to think when they find me at the bottom of the well again?' she had the grace to think, silently mocking herself. She was a fool to believe falling into a well would solve her problems. Maybe she had been attempting suicide.. lousy attempt if so. 'Actually, that's not a bad idea,' she found herself thinking, and she was not one that indulged lightly in such fantasies. It just hurt so much, and there was no way she could return to her old life. 'So what should I do?' Suicide was all but out of the question; she wasn't even sure she could take her own life. But there was no way she could go through her daily routines feeling this way, no way to smile and pretend nothing was wrong. So that basically left her here, laying at the bottom of a well, unable to cry despite her best efforts.  
  
'This isn't right..'  
  
'It wasn't supposed to be like this..'  
  
'I just want to go back!!'  
  
Suddenly the ground seemed to drop from beneath her, only she didn't fall. Opening her eyes warily, Kagome found herself surrounded in a strange light, seemingly floating as she could feel nothing below her. 'Am I dead?' was her only thought, as most of the pain and despair that had strangled her throughout the past week lessened, loosened its hold enough that she was hardly aware of it. Then there was once again earth below her, but Kagome was not staring up at the roof of the well house. She was gazing up at a dazzling blue sky, thin layer of white stretched across as if painted there by an expert hand. The pain in her head and back had returned, so she knew she wasn't dead. And, though there was still a hole within her.. it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her. She felt lighter, breathing came easier, as did the thought of actually living.  
  
Kagome made to sit up, ignoring the soreness of her back and shifting herself into a kneeling position. She wasn't sure where she was, but it was obvious it was someplace other than home. Yet she wasn't worried. This was right, this was the reason she had been so drawn to the well. Now how to get up? Glancing around, her eyes stopped once she spotted vines covering the well's side. Standing, wobbling only a moment before she balanced herself out, Kagome walked to the vegetation, taking hold. She pulled on the vines, hesitantly at first, then with her full strength, but they merely straightened and tensed, standing up to her test. 'Well, that's convenient.' Not that she was complaining.  
  
Hoisting herself upward, Kagome kept her eyes directly ahead of her, trying to find the best and easiest path to the top. She finally reached her goal and pulled herself up and over the side with an inward sigh of relief. She sat upon the well's edge, resting from the climb, intent on catching her breath before she looked upon whatever she had managed to get herself into. Only once she felt nearly fully revived did she glance up. Her eyes gazed over her surroundings, and she stared in awe at the immense forest that surrounded her. This place was -definitely- not 'home', but it felt more like it than that other place ever could.  
  
Kagome continued to gaze around in a kind of half-dazed wonder, feeling she knew this place but unable to remember ever being here before. Then something red caught her eye, and she turned, brown eyes settling on.. a boy. She wasn't really sure how to describe him; his clothing was rather tough on the eye, outerwear nearly completely red. The rest of him, however, made up for the lack of fashionable attire. His hair ran down the full length of his back, bangs falling just over his eyes, and it was silver, appearing almost white in the sun's light. Amazingly, he had two dog-like ears matching its color, revealing themselves from within his mane of hair, twitching slightly so they had to be real. And yet, his feature that drew her the most was his eyes, which were an unnatural amber, seemingly glowing in their own brilliance. Those eyes were held on her, widened slightly as if -she- were the one that had ears sticking up from atop her head. He walked forward one step, longing written on his features in such intensity that even she could mistake it for nothing else. She was suddenly very glad that she had fallen asleep in actual clothes, so she was now dressed in a dark blue sweater and lighter skirt, rather than pajamas. Still, she felt her heart flutter and opened her mouth to speak, only no sound would emerge.  
  
But at even such a small movement, the strange boy stiffened, stepping back again and standing up straight. She watched as the emotion slid from his face to be replaced by an indifferent one; she could practically see the barrier he placed around himself, and her heart ached at the act. "About time you got back," he spoke, tone harsh as he folded his arms across his chest and glanced to the side, though she could tell he still watched her from the corner of his eye. First anger flared within her, but it then flowed away as swiftly as it had come, unable to sustain itself when she had no idea -why- she felt that way. So she just watched him, saying nothing, unknowing as to why his acting that way made it feel as if her heart were breaking. Why the calm this place had provided her was suddenly stolen away by this one person's reaction to her.  
  
The tears she couldn't cry before now came unbidden, and the boy turned his gaze back to her, as if unbelieving of what he was seeing. Once he had, the façade the one before her put up vanished completely, and he stepped forward a few paces, worry lining his face. Kagome blinked, trying to clear her blurry vision so she could see him better, but was unable to move other than that. Her tears continued to fall, and Kagome found a relief washing over her at him dropping his uncaring mask, so intense that her legs began to give out. Before she could fall, however, strong arms wrapped around her, supporting her before lifting her off the earth completely so she was held bridal style. "Please, don't cry.." That voice.. those words.. they were so familiar. Kagome felt her tears lessen as she looked up at the boy, brows furrowing slightly in confusion. She lifted an arm, tracing her hand gently along his jaw. "Kagome.." he choked, emotion flooding his voice.  
  
"I.. I know you.." she whispered, watched as he blinked in surprise, then looked at her in a confusion that matched her own. She might have continued, but she felt so warm in his arms.. so safe.. Exhaustion overtook her before she knew it, and only one thought went through her mind before she drifted into a peaceful sleep: 'I'm back.'  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm not sure.. She.. she didn't seem to recognize me for some reason.."  
  
"I don't know what to say, besides to wait until she wakes up."  
  
"I guess.."  
  
The voices rang through to her, making her try and fight her way out of her sleep-hazed mind, finding it hard for she had not slept so well in.. well.. ever. It didn't seem to matter that she was laying on a hard surface, her only comfort a bundle of cloth that definitely couldn't count as a pillow. One voice she recognized instantly, thus her attempts at waking, for it was that dog-eared boy. The other was also male, and also sounded familiar, though she couldn't recall ever hearing it before. Finally finding herself able to move, Kagome stirred, her throat making a soft, rebellious sound at the motion. Now that she was no longer as emotionally drained, the pain in her back came into new focus, and her leg felt a bit sore as well. She opened her eyes a crack, only to find three pairs of eyes settled on her. -That- woke her up.  
  
She sat up swiftly, causing her back to cry out in protest, and stared at them, eyes wide. "Who are you?" she asked automatically, though something told her she should know that answer already. That she should know these people.. that boy, who was now carefully averting his gaze, seemingly trying to hide his face from her and the others, but she could see his hurt expression anyway. The other male had short black hair tied back, eyes a dark blue, nearly purple color. He wore a black robe and purple kesa, a purple piece of cloth covering his right hand as well, beads wrapped around. There was a girl sitting beside him, dressed in a green and pink kimono. Her dark brown hair reached the middle of her back, and she was staring at her with watery brown eyes, before turning her gaze to the one beside her. They both appeared human, unlike the first, and most familiar of the three.  
  
"You don't remember us?" the black-and-purple clad one questioned, trading glances with the girl before looking back to Kagome. Kagome, for her part, had backed herself into a corner, and was now leaning against the wall, trying to figure out if she should be worried or relieved by these three's presence.  
  
"I-I'm not sure.." she spoke hesitantly, eyes wandering over the three, lingering a bit longer on the one who still wouldn't look at her. She felt guilty for some reason, guilty that she couldn't remember. "Should I..?"  
  
The girl turned back to her and nodded gently, eyes still shining with unshed tears. "You've known us for over two years.. yes, you should remember us.." she spoke, and Kagome's eyes widened considerably. Two years? But.. but she had been in a coma for two years, there was no way she could know these three! It would explain a lot, however. How she had been feeling, the part of her that had seemed to be missing. This could be it. Maybe she had found it. She tried to ignore the part of her that still had suspicions, the part that kept thinking, 'this is all a dream, you slipped back into a coma.. you'll wake up again, all alone.' It felt too real to be a dream; the pain in her back for one, the clarity in which she could call detail for another. "I'm Sango," the girl spoke again when Kagome didn't respond, "That's Miroku, and Inuyasha."  
  
Inu..yasha.. Kagome let her gaze drift toward him again, and he looked even more withdrawn if that were at all possible. She shook her head, turning back to Sango. "I'm sorry.. this all seems familiar, but I just can't remember.." Inuyasha stood abruptly, turning and walking from the hut they were all settled within without saying a word. There was an awkward silence after his exit, in which they all lowered their eyes, not looking at one another. "Did I.. do something wrong?" Kagome asked finally, folding up her legs and resting her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"A lot has happened in the past two years, Kagome. He just.. you two were close," Miroku explained, voice even.  
  
"Close?" she repeated, trying to somehow sink into the wall and disappear. "H-how close?"  
  
Miroku and Sango glanced at one another, looking uncomfortable. Sango finally spoke up, shifting a bit, "We're really not sure. It was.. you left a little while ago, back to your time. Inuyasha wouldn't say what happened, but he seemed pretty certain that you wouldn't return.."  
  
Kagome was silent a moment, absorbing this information. "Oh.." she said finally, eyes wandering to the door Inuyasha had disappeared through, and sighed.  
  
=== === ===  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
=== === ===  
  
{ Whee, another short one! xx; That's all I can write, sorry; hope you liked it anyway. And I spent forever on this, when I should be doing homework, so I blame you all if I fail!!! Not really, I luff you all ^^;;  
  
-blink- And I am well aware that my Miroku/Sango descriptions are horrid (as well as probably everything else xP). If you see anything that needs fixing/elaborating, please tell me so in your review. 'Cause I know you're going to review, right? Right? -prods- } 


	5. promise

{ Akaro, I answered your many questions over email ^^;

Everyone – first off, **thank you** all once again!!  51 reviews, 11 members have me on their favorites list, and 13 on author alert!  -tear-  I.. I can't tell you how amazing and wonderful this is to me.  I never dreamed I would get so many reviews for this story.  Thanks just don't seem enough.

And to those that are wanting / expecting Kagome to get her memories back soon.. I'm sorry to disappoint you!  She probably won't get her memories back as such any time in the near future, though it will explain nearly everything sooner and she'll regain a lot of her old relationships with everyone.  Erm.. yeah..  

This chapter is horrible, I warn you in advance.  I wrote this up quickly just so I could say I updated.  School is keeping me sooo busy, I can't seem to find time to actually sit and write at leisure.  I'll try and get a good / long chapter up soon!  And things should start picking up some time soon.. really!  }

===  ===  ===

**Chapter 5 – promise**

By Jamethiel1

===  ===  ===

"Two years.." she murmured, glancing back at the duo.  "So how long have I been away from here?"  It just didn't make sense, how could she have been here _and _in a coma?  It wasn't possible, unless this really was some dreamland, real only in her mind.  But she refused to believe that.  She felt whole here.. if this turned out to only be a dream..

"Eight days," Sango spoke after a quick mental tally.  That was it; only eight days?  How did eight days account for the response Inuyasha had given upon seeing her, how did that measure into a time that they thought she would never return?  Had she really been here enough that a week would seem such a long time, or was there something else?  Sango continued on, oblivious to the questions bombarding her.  "The last time we saw you-"

"Wait!" Kagome interrupted, holding up a hand as she smiled wryly.  Sango looked slightly puzzled, but stopped mid-sentence and waited for Kagome to explain.  "I'd rather remember things for myself.  That way I'll know all this is real, and that I'm not just making myself believe it is."

Sango and Miroku nodded, silently agreeing to her request.  "Thanks."  It wasn't that she wouldn't believe them, just that she didn't want any of her memories to be false.  She wanted to make sure she was truly remembering her time here, if ever she would regain her memories of this place.  Her eyes wandered once again to the door, and she found herself standing before she even realized she was moving.  Neither Miroku nor Sango made to stop her as she moved to leave; it must be weird for them as well, having someone they've known for years suddenly not know them.  

Stepping outside, she blinked against the sun, seeing it was probably about midday.  Then she glanced around, searching for something: a certain dog-eared boy.  Though she didn't see him, she wasn't about to give up the search that easily.  Beginning to walk, she allowed herself to go without any destination in mind, trusting that she would find him eventually.  Kagome surveyed the scenery as she passed, taking in its beauty at the same time she was trying to spark any sort of recognition within her.  Yet the only thing that stayed with her was this feeling of rightness, that she was supposed to be here.  Other than that, this was all new to her.  _I did hear correctly,_ she thought as she continued to scan her surroundings, _this really isn't my time.  I.. I've come to the past?  Why is that thought so easy to accept?_

Kagome's attention was taken from her thoughts as she spotted Inuyasha ahead.  He was sitting upon the boughs of a tree that rested just outside the village, leaned against the truck with his eyes closed, brows furrowed.  If Kagome was surprised she had found him so easily, she didn't let it show.  Instead she approached further, craning her neck upward as she watched him.  She would have thought he was sleeping if it were not for his troubled expression; as it was, he seemed to be deep in thought.  "Inuyasha?" she called tentatively, yet he didn't stir, didn't give any signs of hearing.  "Inuyasha!" she tried again, louder this time.  

"What is it?" he mumbled, and Kagome jumped slightly at the unexpected reply; he still hadn't moved a muscle.  

"I.." she paused, unsure what to say.  She hadn't really come here for a reason, she had just felt she should.  "I wanted to say I'm sorry.."

Now he did move, and he opened his eyes slightly, amber eyes peering down at her.  Then he turned away again, crossing his arms over his chest, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"It's just.. you seem upset.  I wish I could remember.. I really do.." she felt tears welling in her eyes, but she blinked them back, refusing to let them fall.  Kagome didn't know what was worse: not having memories of him and this place, or knowing she was hurting him by not having those memories.  Actually, she did know what was worse.  For some reason, she felt she would take on anything, any amount of pain, if Inuyasha was happy.  

"Why'd you come back?" he asked, tone void of emotion.  "If you can't even remember us, how'd you know how to come back?"

Kagome turned her gaze to the ground, unable to look at him least she did succumb to the tears.  "I.. I'm not sure.  I felt like something was missing, and everything led me here.."

There was silence for a moment, enough that she lifted her eyes again, to find that Inuyasha was already watching her.  "You shouldn't have come," he spoke, voice still emotionless, eyes hard.

"Wh-what!?" she exclaimed, taking a step back as she gaped openly at him.  She knew he had been glad when she first arrived here; she had seen that look!  Why was he saying this now?  Why did she feel like yelling, like crying?  Why was he able to do this to her?

"You heard me.  You shouldn't have come back."

She forced the tears down, and felt a spark of anger answer her summons instead.  "Well, I _am here," she replied, "I don't know what your problem is, but you could at least _act_ happy to see me!  I might not remember you, but with how you're acting, I'm not sure I even _want _to!"_

Kagome watched a few emotions flicker across his features, so swiftly that she was unable to identify any of them, before an anger of his own settled there.  "That's fine with me!  I didn't ask you to come back, so don't act like I should be jumping for joy!  Go back home for all I care, wench!"

Kagome glared up at him, hands balling into fists as anger overcame the sympathy and hurt she had felt previously.  Why did he have to be like that?  She literally shook as she tried to think of some way to reply that would express the rage she was feeling.  As she watched him, however, she saw that a hint of fear had entered his eyes.  As soon as she had visibly shown her anger, he looked as though he was afraid of her; bracing himself as if she would strike him.  As much as she might have liked to at that moment, he was up a tree, what was he expecting her to do?  "You can _stop acting as if I'm going to hit you!" she yelled at him, anger still intact.  "Unless you came down here, there's not much I could do anyway!  What's your problem?"_

He just stared down at her, still tensed as if afraid she was going to do something to him.  Then a look of realization came over him, and perhaps even a hint of a smile.  What the heck..?  He leapt down from his perch in the tree, landing safely upon the earth and eyeing her.  The smile was gone, though a knowing look still remained.  "You really _don't remember anything, do you?" he asked needlessly, and Kagome rolled her eyes to emphasize the point.  "Then," Inuyasha brought his hand up to his neck, fingering the rosary that hung there, "you don't remember what this is for?"_

"That's what I've been saying: I don't remember anything." 

Then he was suddenly beside her, movement too fast for her to register completely.  She turned her gaze to him, and he placed his hands upon her arms, pushing her back gently until he had backed her against the tree.  Her eyes widened at the same time her heart started pounding.  What was he doing?  "Promise me something?" he asked, voice soft as he continued to hold her, much too close for comfort as she had no way to retreat.  At this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to.  

"What?" she wanted to know, unable to keep the suspicion from her voice.  She couldn't figure him out; one moment he was yelling at her, the next he was doing something like this..

Again he raised a clawed hand to the beads about his neck, "Promise you won't ask the others about this, that you'll wait to remember on your own."  

Kagome looked to the rosary, wondering what could be so special about it.  Maybe it was something she had given him, or at least something shared between the two of them.  The others had said they were close, and Inuyasha certainly was acting as if it were an intimate secret.  She now felt even more uncomfortable, pressed against the tree with him standing not even a step from her.  Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure it must be audible to him, and she couldn't help the faint flush that crept upon her cheeks.  So she closed her eyes, trying not to think about him and the touch of his flesh on her arm, and nodded.  "Okay.  I won't ask them," she spoke, wishing he'd back off, and yet not wanting him to at the same time.

"Promise?" he repeated, apparently this was something important to him.

"I promise."

"Good," he pulled her into an embrace, releasing her so quickly it left her wondering if he even had hugged her.  Yet her dazed mind, her pounding heart argued that it definitely had happened.  "You're right, you _are here.  I just.." he trailed off, and Kagome waited patiently for him to continue.  It sounded as if he were going to apologize, or at least explain why he had acted like he had.  "You'll remember everything eventually, Kagome," he stated instead, to the disappointment of Kagome.  "And when you do.. please just remember what I said earlier."_

"What?  That I shouldn't have come back?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Yes," he replied simply as he turned sad eyes to her.  Then he started back towards the village, leaving a stunned Kagome to watch his retreating figure.  What had that meant?  Shaking her head against the confusion, she jogged to catch up with him, trying to ignore the foreboding feeling in her heart.

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 5 **

===  ===  ===

{ Told you it was horrible  xP  Review please!  They might motivate me enough to forget my homework and work on this instead ;)  And I really want to thank those who have been reviewing each chapter, and there are quite a few of you!  -glompz-  Makes me feel special ^^;;

Just edited a few things: missing words, repeated phrases.  If you see things like that, please point them out so I can fix them }


	6. enemies

{ -blink-  You know what I forgot (being the complete moron that I am)?  Shippou!  He completely slipped my mind   Erm..  He might not be making an appearance in this fic at all, unless I find a convenient entrance for him.. sorry if this bothers anyone 

Lunatic Pandora1 – That's a sweet thought ^^  But Inuyasha's not likely to try that; something that happened is likely to make him avoid Kagome more than anything.

Alaskantiger – the only problem with that is just saying 'sit' wouldn't do anything.  "Oswari" (what she says in Japanese) is the equivalent of giving a dog the command to sit.  That's why "Sit, boy!" would work, and "Let's sit down and eat, etc." wouldn't.  

Rome34 – Um.. is that a good "0.o"? A bad "0.o"?  Heh..

Hanyou-demoness – wow, someone who actually thinks she _shouldn't get her memories back soon.  It's good to know I'm not disappointing everyone!  _

Sango13 – I think it means "so long", but I'm not sure.

Nimkittie – it's something you don't know about yet, and will be explained later.  And Inuyasha and Kagome were close enough that they knew they loved each other, but not _that close, if you know what I mean _

Everyone – LoL, you didn't have to try and make me feel better about the chapter; I think all my writing stinks.  I'm just glad that you seem to like it, so that's all that matters =)  Thank you sooo much (I really can't say this enough) for reviewing! }

===  ===  ===

**Chapter 6 – enemies**

By Jamethiel1

===  ===  ===

Kagome sat, trying not to stare into the fire despite its flickering seduction in the otherwise bleak night.  Everyone else was asleep, each having claimed a corner of the hut to themselves.  She was positioned diagonally to Inuyasha; he was propped against the wall, bangs hanging over his eyes, obscuring them from view.  For all appearances, he might have been awake.  It had taken about an hour for her to decide he truly had fallen asleep, for he hadn't stirred at all and had not answered her quiet calling of his name.  The other two slumbered without a doubt: Sango peacefully, Miroku with a rather disturbing smile hovering on his lips.  So Kagome was the sole person awake, unable to sleep though she had tried for a time.  Now she sat near the fire, contemplating all that had occurred within the last day.  It was needless to say that none of it made sense, so she decided to try and think of the complications as little as possible, and just accept what was happening.  So that left her wondering: what now?

She had made it here; she had found what she was missing, even if she could not completely remember everything about it.  _So I'm just going to stay here the rest of my life, hoping I'll someday remember this place, these people?  _That didn't sound too great a plan, when she truly thought about it.  She had nowhere to live, only limited knowledge of this.. time.  And, while Miroku and Sango seemed like people she could easily come to know and like, Inuyasha baffled her.  Miroku claimed they had been 'close', and Sango had backed up that statement; why then had Inuyasha said what he did?  _'You shouldn't have come back.'_  The words kept replying themselves in her mind, and each repeating brought on new hurt, more tears she had to force down.  He had meant it too!  Even after his almost-apology, he had reminded her of them.  He didn't want her here.  Then why the look he sometimes gave her, why had he backed her against that tree in such a way her heart raced just thinking of it?  

Brown eyes glanced up at the hanyou once again, taking in his form with mixed emotions.  Then she sighed, the sound containing all her anxiety and uncertainty, before she stood.  She needed to clear her head, and a walk was the only thing that came to mind at the time.  Stepping from the hut, she didn't notice the pair of golden eyes that watched her do so.  Kagome was surprised to find it relatively bright outside despite the hour.  Glancing upward, her breath caught and she then understood the reason for the illumination; the sky was teeming with stars, more than she could ever dream of seeing in her own time.  The moon was a waning crescent, bright though its size would argue otherwise.  "Wow.." she breathed, but in a kind of subdued way, as if this was a wonder she had encountered before.  After a while, she recalled her mission and her gaze fell from the heavens, resting instead on the land around her.  She decided to let her feet take her where they would; that hadn't failed her yet.  

Kagome was paying very little attention to her surroundings, she was instead reveling in the cool, crisp air that tugged playfully at her clothing, brushed against her skin and seemed to take all her worries away with it.  Right now nothing mattered; she was content with just being.  Kagome was unsure how long she had been walking for, but she suddenly snapped out of her trance-like state when she realized something was wrong.  Well, not wrong precisely, but something she should pay attention to.  It was made apparent what as she found herself standing in front of a mass of trees, a few even already scattered around her.  She had been about to walk into an unfamiliar forest, alone, in the dark, with who knows what kind of beasts roaming around.  She glanced behind her, letting out a sigh of relief when she found the village still in view.  It was a good thing her subconscious had alerted her before she went and did anything too stupid.  Kagome turned to head back to the hut.

"You aren't supposed to be here," a voice stated, stopping Kagome in her tracks.  A chill raced up her spine at the cold tone of the speaker, and she turned warily, unsure exactly where the voice had come from.  

"What?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady, finding her feet firmly planted to the ground, unable to retreat.  She stared into the trees, but shadow was the only thing that met her gaze.  "Who are you?"

"How dare you return here?" it continued, voice rising, ignoring her questions.  Kagome heard something stir from within the forest, heard something starting to lumber her way.  Though the voice didn't seem to come from whatever it was, she had a feeling she didn't want to meet either of them.  Yet she still couldn't move.  "You shouldn't have come back–"

_'You shouldn't have come back.' _ She felt tears prick at her eyes despite the situation, brought on by the reminder of Inuyasha's words.  

"–though I guess I should thank you for doing so.  Now I can pay you back for everything!" it screeched in her head, and Kagome yelped, clamping her hands over her ears.  That was enough to break her of her paralysis, however, and she turned, running down the hill that would lead her to the village.  For a moment she thought it would be that easy, that she could reach the village and everything would be okay.  Then she felt the earth tremor slightly, causing her to stumble and fall, barely catching herself before she landed in the dirt.  Glancing back, she saw a bulky form burst from the trees, and fear gripped her.  Everything seemed to slow to an agonizingly pace as she scrambled up, running before she had even found proper footing.  She knew she would never outrun the thing chasing her, but she wasn't about to lie down and die either.  _Please, someone save me,_ she pleaded silently as she sprinted, trying desperately to escape.

Something struck her and a sharp pain seared her shoulder as she was thrown unmercifully to the ground.  Ignoring the pain, Kagome was more afraid of what she would find behind her.  Kagome cried out as a clawed hand grabbed her already injured shoulder, twisting her so she was on her back, eyes shining with tears, anger, and fear as she looked up at whatever was sure to be her killer.  The youkai was practically on top of her, red eyes burning with a sickening pleasure, enjoying her fear and pain.  The monster seemed to be mainly teeth and claws, and as those jaws opened and slowly inched toward her, she shouted the first thing that came to mind.  The one thing she thought might save her: "INUYASHA!"

"Kill her already!" snapped that same cruel, seemingly disembodied voice.  The youkai growled lowly in response, then pressed down harder on her shoulder, claws easily perching her skin, causing Kagome to cry out again.  Then all she saw was a flash of teeth as the thing lunged for her throat, and she shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.  

"Kagome!" came the shout, and Kagome opened her eyes just as something threw the youkai from her.  She quickly scrambled backward, grabbing her shoulder and wincing as pain shot through her when she touched the bleeding wounds.  Her eyes danced frantically about until they rested on the figure she was looking for: Inuyasha.  He stood with his sword drawn, standing protectively in front of Kagome, staring down the demon who had already risen back to his feet.  "You okay, Kagome?" he asked, though didn't take his eyes from his opponent.  

She nodded, before realizing he couldn't see the movement.  "Y-yes," she spoke shakily, though felt anything but.  

He nodded, before holding his weapon higher and running forward with a shout.  The youkai roared in response and leapt into the air to avoid the attack, ebon body barely able to be seen even in the bright night.  Its glowing eyes and flashing fangs and claws gave its position away at all times, however.  The hanyou pushed off the ground as well, sweeping his sword before him as he sliced at the demon with a shout of, "Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha landed, replacing Tetsusaiga in its sheath as he watched demon parts rain down, before vanishing completely.  He glanced around as if expecting something else to attack, but soon turned his attention to Kagome.  "What did you think you were doing, going near demon-infested woods alone?" he scowled.

Kagome was busy trying to fight off the pain, hurt (something other than physical pain), and confusion she was feeling.  At his accusation, she looked to her rescuer, unsure if she should thank him or yell at him for being so rude when she had almost died!  So she didn't answer, least she say something she regret.

"Well?" he prompted, then stiffened.  Kagome felt fear grip her again as he did so; were there more monsters around?  His eyes widened momentarily, before he growled and narrowed his amber eyes instead.  

"What is it?" she asked, unsure what was causing such a reaction in him.  

Her voice seemed to snap him out of something, and he gazed down at her.  "You didn't hear that?" he asked, and she shook her head.  She hadn't heard anything..

"What was it?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  But the hanyou just shook his head and moved closer to her.  He stopped, however, as he sniffed the air before glancing to her wounded shoulder.  Cursing, Inuyasha moved quickly to her side, eyeing the injury.  Without further words, he lifted her from the earth and sprinted toward the village and the hut where Miroku and Sango still slept.

~~~

Despite what she would have guessed by the size of that youkai's claws, her injury was not all that serious.  Unfortunately, her sweater was in bad shape.  Sango had already bandaged the wound, and she now wore a kimono generously loaned by another girl in the village.  Now they all once again sat in the hut; Sango and Miroku together, Inuyasha brooding in a corner, and her once again by the re-built fire.  

"Now, would either of you like to explain what happened?" Miroku asked, and Kagome turned to look at him.  Her eyes wandered to his hand, which was held entwined with Sango's own.  They were _holding hands_!  Why did that seem so incredible?  Sango glanced over to Kagome at her silence, saw where her gaze was directed, and quickly released the monk's hand as a blush rose on her cheeks.  Kagome smiled slightly as Miroku looked amused by her reaction.  He turned his head to Sango and spoke, though so quietly Kagome couldn't make out the words.  The youkai slayer shook her head, flush increasing.  Okay, there was something definitely going on between those two, but if Sango didn't want to admit it, Kagome wasn't about to push.  Not just yet, anyway.

"I'm not really sure what happened," Kagome finally replied, to the noticeable relief of Sango.  "I went out walking when–" she cut herself off a moment, wondering if she should tell them about the voice.  Somehow it seemed like it was a personal grudge the thing held against her, and she didn't want to worry the others by her words.  She didn't want Inuyasha to have more reason to push her away.  "–when something ordered that demon to attack me," she settled for.  "Inuyasha showed up just in time and killed it, then brought me back here."  She shrugged, then winced as it brought fresh pain to her shoulder, "I'm not sure there's that much to tell."

"Who ordered it to attack you?" Sango inquired, seeming over her embarrassment.  

"I didn't see anyone, and the voice sounded more in my head than actually there," she spoke, hesitant to let it known least they thing her crazy.  At this statement, however, Inuyasha finally looked up, eyes focusing on her intently.  "What?" she asked nervously, but the hanyou looked to Sango and Miroku instead.

"Someone knows that the Shikon no Tama is gone, and that Kagome's the cause of it," he said, almost sounding guilty.  

"What!?" Sango exclaimed, eyes wide as she stood swiftly.  "The Shikon no Tama's gone!?  What do you mean?"  Even Miroku looked shocked by the news, though more reflective than anything else.  

"I made a wish, and it disappeared," he stated, voice growing quieter as he appeared almost fearful of Sango's outburst.  She looked too stunned to even speak, though she gave a few good sputters as a start, before falling into silence when she found the act futile.  So she just glowered at the hanyou instead.

Miroku spoke up next.  "What does that have to do with Kagome?" he asked curiously.  Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath.  "What was that?" the monk repeated, earning himself a deathly glare from the hanyou.

"I said it's none of your business!" he shouted, before everyone fell silent, just glaring at each other.  

Kagome was just sitting, watching the three, feeling completely lost.  "Um.." she uttered quietly, and all eyes turned to her.  She laughed nervously, "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" she asked, seeming to forget her earlier request to remember everything on her own.  

Inuyasha turned away from the three of them, Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, looking rather bewildered themselves, and Kagome sighed.  She remembered her grandpa telling her things about the Shikon no Tama, but she rarely listened to him drone on about the history of things.  Now she wished she had paid more attention.  "Will someone at least tell me what the Shikon no Tama is?"

Sango sat back down with a sigh.  "This might take a while," she said, before beginning her narrative.  

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 6**

===  ===  ===

{ Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up; it just didn't want to be written.  A little was explained in this chapter, though it probably only made things more confusing.  Anyway, please review!!  Please, please, please! }


	7. reminiscing

{ **Warning****: Spoiler in Chapter 7!  Though only for episode 26, so most people have seen it already.  Just a few references to how the Shikon no Tama was made.**

About Inuyasha's wish.. well, just read ^^

You guys are awesome!  And, at the risk of sounding like a broken record, **_Thank_****_ you!!_ }**

===  ===  ===

**Chapter 7 – reminiscing**

By Jamethiel1

===  ===  ===

Everyone sat in silence for a time once Sango had finished, and Kagome tried to accept everything she had been told as truth.  But all Sango had told of was the jewel's creation, and not much past that.  "You said the Shikon no Tama was given to a priestess to purify," she began, trying to understand fully.  She couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha tensed at the words, even as Sango nodded in affirmation.  "So how did Inuyasha end up with it?"  

"That," started Sango, "might take two years to explain."

Two years..  "Does that mean I had something to do with it?" Kagome asked further, feeling rather self-conscious.  

Another nod was given before she spoke, "Yes.  You're the rein–"  Sango suddenly found it hard to continue as a hand was pressed over her mouth.  Inuyasha must not have noticed the glare the youkai exterminator gave him, or else he probably wouldn't have the guts to continue forcefully stifling her words.  

"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, confused and a more than a little irritated by his actions.  The hanyou shot her a helpless look, and Miroku sat calmly with his eyes closed, seemingly trying to stay out of the conflict altogether.  

Sango took advantage of Inuyasha's distraction by pushing his hand away.  "As I was saying!" she spoke, making it clear that she was not to be disrupted again.  Inuyasha made a few shushing motions, but Sango continued undeterred, "You're the reincarnation of that priestess.  She burned the Shikon no Tama along with her body when she died, and it only reappeared when you first came here."  She shot a challenging glance to Inuyasha, but he had already gone back to sulking in his corner.  

"Oh.." was Kagome's only reply.  She was still completely in the dark, but at least she knew more than she had before.  But why such a reaction from Inuyasha?  He didn't want her to know that why?  Keeping an eye on the hanyou, she framed another question for Sango.  "So, if the jewel disappeared when Inuyasha made his wish.. that means Midoriku's soul was freed, right?  And the demons' purified?"  Watching him, Kagome saw as he flinched at her questions.  

Sango shrugged and sighed, "Most likely.  Otherwise it would have just become tainted by his wish, not vanished."  A grimace from the hanyou.  What was his problem?

"It was a good thing he made that wish then, right?  Why'd you sound so upset by it?"

"Mainly just because he never told us," Sango replied with a sigh.  "And also because _you_ were supposed to have the Shikon no Tama, Kagome."

Inuyasha winced, but instantly jumped to his own defense, "I didn't steal it!"

"No one said you did," Sango spoke coolly, causing Inuyasha to return to his pouting after the initial eruption.  

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome finally asked, unable to stop herself after seeing how upset he was.

The hanyou glanced up at her, amber eyes seeming to pierce right through her.  "Who said anything was wrong?" he demanded huffily, and Kagome could have sworn he was growling.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" she retorted, annoyed by his tone.

"Baka.." he muttered quietly, probably not meaning for her to hear the word.  Unfortunately, she did.

"What was that?" she demanded, anger rising.  She had been worried about him, and here he was insulting her!  The nerve!

"Baka!" he shouted now, eyes locking on to her own, meeting the challenge.

"Jerk!" she returned, and was sure she heard weary sighs from across the room, but she was too focused on Inuyasha to pay much attention.

"Wench!"

"Dimwit!"

"Bitch!"

Kagome was momentarily taken aback, but her temper overcame shock.  "Don't cuss at–"

"Ah, just like old times."

"–me..?" Kagome looked over to the speaker, anger deflating at such an interruption.  Miroku had not only finally spoken, but he had said that almost fondly!  Confusion was evident on her features as she spoke, "But you said that–"  She was once again silenced, but this time by the tensely shaking heads of both Sango and Miroku.  "What?" she continued, confusion only increasing.  

"You said _what_, exactly?"  Oh, that explained their reactions.  The hanyou was now on his feet, hands clenching into fists as he glared at the pair with a mixture of suspicion and anger.  

"N-nothing!" Sango assured him quickly, though he didn't look convinced.  She glanced over to the monk for confirmation.

Miroku nodded sagely, "Though, by your reaction, Inuyasha, one might think you had something to hide.." he goaded.  Kagome wondered if it was smart to provoke an already angry hanyou.  One with some major temperamental problems.

"Keh!" was his only response, and the hanyou stormed from the hut.  Kagome shook her head as the other two present let out sighs of relief.  

"But really," Kagome started as if she hadn't taken Inuyasha's outburst seriously, "we fought like that before?"

She received matching nods in response to her question.  "Quite often, actually."

"But you said we were close.." she was this time able to complete her statement, without Inuyasha around to cause a scene. 

"You were, more so towards the end, but it had always been a sort of love/hate type relationship."

"Ah.." Kagome voiced, as if it all made sense now.  Which it didn't.

"Since we're reminiscing about old times.." Miroku spoke up again, and Sango gave him a wary look.  It was rightly placed.

"Hentai!" Sango shrieked, and her palm connected squarely with the side of his face as she slapped him.  Kagome gawked a moment before she, unable to help herself, broke into a fit of giggles.  The glare Sango sent her way made her squeak slightly and back away, but she couldn't seem to smother her laughter.  Soon the youkai slayer smiled, and then laughed along with her friend.  Miroku watched the girls, a bemused expression on his face.  He shook his head slowly and stood, making his way out of the hut, seeming to think it safer outside with an angry hanyou than inside with two women in hysterics.  

It took a while, but Kagome was finally able to get her laughter under control, mainly because she really needed to breathe.  "I'm sorry, Sango," she apologized, chuckling one last time, "Does he do that often?"

Sango wiped tears of mirth from her eyes, her own laughter ceasing.  However, the faint blush that crept along the youkai slayer's cheeks was definitely not imagined.  "He used to," she answered, "but that was before.."

Kagome waited, but it became apparent Sango wasn't going to continue.  "Before what?" she prodded, intensely curious.

"Before he asked me to be his wife," was the quiet reply.  Then Sango laughed, "Actually, it came out more like 'Will you bear my child?', but it was different from his usual."

Kagome blinked, wondering how on earth _that_ line had worked on Sango.  It was.. but.. how.. "So you and he..?"

Sango shook her head, flush increasing.  It certainly didn't take much to embarrass her; it seemed like she should be less easily flustered, being a demon slayer and all.  "No.  I haven't answered him yet.. but he's been really patient.  And hasn't groped me or anyone else in a while, besides tonight of course, so I have to think he's serious."  Kagome thought it amazing that she could say that sentence with a straight face.  He really must be a pervert, if not groping was a sign of his affection.  She stifled a giggle, not wanting to repeat the last performance; her sides still hurt from laughing.

Her good mood, however, was dampened as Inuyasha and what had happened earlier came flitting back to her mind.  Some_thing_ wanted her dead because of something she didn't even remember.  The only thing she knew was it had something to do with the wish Inuyasha had made.  A wish that concerned her..  _Wait!  _What if he..?  It made perfect sense; why hadn't she thought of it before?  He must have wished for her to forget this time, her friends.  That would explain why he hadn't expecting her to come back, even when it had only been a little over a week.  It would explain why he didn't want her back; he was the one that made her forget in the first place!  The only question was, why?  Why had he made such a wish?  Well, that question was easily answered.  

"Kagome?" Sango asked, watching her with a slight look of worry.  Kagome was too angry with a certain hanyou to hear her, however.  Standing carefully so as not to jostle her injured shoulder, she headed for the door.  "Kagome, wait!  Where are you going?" Sango inquired further, rising and placing a restricting hand on her arm.  "It's probably not a good idea to go out there alone again.."

Kagome glanced back at Sango, and her friend shied away from whatever she must have seen on her face.  "I'm going to talk with Inuyasha," she stated simply, too upset for much else.  She continued walking, leaving Sango alone and utterly bewildered.

"Inuyasha!" she called, her anger evident in her tone.  He stood not too far away, Miroku at his side.  At her call, however, the monk turned and began backing away, obviously not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of whatever was about to take place.  The hanyou seemingly ignored her, merely twitching an ear.  Finally, as she further neared, he spoke.  "What is it?" he asked without turning to look at her.

Once she had finally reached him, she maneuvered in front of him.  Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and glowered at him, unknowing of how much she looked like the hanyou himself at that moment.  Miroku had safely retreated, leaving the two of them alone while he headed back to Sango.  "I know what you wished for," she spoke finally, watching him carefully.

"Y-you what?!" he exclaimed, clearly not expecting her to say that of all things, "But how..?  I never–"

"Save it!" Kagome interrupted, "I just want to know why!  Why would you wish that, Inuyasha?"  She continued to shout, but only because she knew she'd give way to tears if she let her anger falter. 

Inuyasha looked like he had been backed into a corner.  He opened his mouth, put no sound emerged, so he shut his jaw again.  Kagome waited, not relenting, until he finally answered.  "I.. I didn't want that to be the last time I ever saw you.." his voice was barely a whisper, but Kagome managed to catch the words.  And they erased her fury in an instant, leaving her feeling disoriented.  

"Wh-what?  But I thought..  You didn't wish for me to forget..?" she looked up into his amber eyes, searching for some sign of the truth.

Those eyes widened at her question.  "You thought I.. Of course I didn't!" he finished firmly, "I would never!  What made you think that?!"

Kagome felt immensely guilty at having accused him.  _He hadn't.. he wanted to see me again..  _She dropped to her knees, and Inuyasha was suddenly beside her.  "Kagome?  What's wrong?" he asked desperately, and that was the final blow to the dam holding back her tears.  "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," she sobbed quietly, trying to keep her shoulders from shaking but failing at her attempts, the pain in her shoulder just adding to her tears.  "I just don't know what to think anymore.."

"Shh.." he soothed, stroking her head uncertainly.  And now he was even trying to comfort her; how could she ever have accused him?  Nothing made sense.  She wished she could remember something, anything that would help her understand the seeming chaos around her.  "It's okay, Kagome.  Please don't cry.."

Those words again.  It really had been him at her window, at the well.  She turned to him, grabbing his haori and burying her face against his chest.  He tensed for a moment, before she felt an arm wrap around her as he let her cry.  She sobbed, releasing all her pain and confusion, all the helplessness she had been feeling.  

_"You shouldn't have come back,"_ he had said.  But he had wanted to see her again.  He had wanted to see her.  No matter what, she'd never leave him, not again.  Crying herself into exhaustion, Kagome was vaguely aware of being pulled onto someone's lap, her head resting comfortably on that someone's shoulder.  "Love you.." she murmured, before giving into sleep.

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 7**

===  ===  ===

{ Review please!  ^^ }


	8. memory

{ Whoa.. I'm not dead!  Amazing, isn't it?  I'm really, really sorry for this long intermission.  I didn't have access to a computer for one month, and I've since been having problems getting anything written at all.  This chapter has been rewritten so much I can't even remember its original form, and I'm still not particularly pleased with it.  But at least it's something.

And I'm going to do something evil and not pick up with Kagome's little "Love you" confession.  I will get back to it in a later chapter, however, so don't worry too much.  Everyone seems to be stressing over Inuyasha's wish, and I'm starting to get nervous about it, lol.  I never meant for it to be a big part of the story, but we'll see how that goes.  

Dark Angel – that's a great suggestion! ^^ Unfortunately, I'm not sure how well I'd be able to write Kouga's character (I'm stressing over the main, main ones as it is).  Hm.. I'll think about it.

Iram – You're very perceptive.  Even more so than me, apparently, since I didn't realize I was repeated that so often   lol, it does have a little significance, though you'll have to wait until near the end of the fic to see.  And about Inuyasha's decision.. can't tell just yet ^^;

Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone!  I really don't deserve them --; }}

===  ===  ===

**Chapter 8 – memory**

By Jamethiel1

===  ===  ===

She wasn't worried.  In spite of her current situation, a calm had settled over her.  She didn't need to be afraid.   He would save her just as he always did.  In fact, the only thing that she was worrying about at the moment was the bonds tying her wrists together.  They were starting to dig into her skin, and fighting them only seemed to tighten their hold.  Her hands were long since numb.  Gazing about the room, she hoped he would get here soon, especially before that woman showed up again..

Her hopes were dashed as she could hear someone approaching, the woman in question stepping passed her.  She then turned and kneeled before the bound Kagome.  "Comfortable?" the woman inquired as greeting.

"Oh, yes.  Thank you _so_ much for your hospitality," she drawled sarcastically.  

"Good," the woman replied.  Woman was a relative term, however.  Though she had, mostly, the appearance of a human, her captor was in fact a youkai.  This was evident by the claws adorning her fingers if nothing else.  "Now, you're going to answer a few questions for me.  I want the truth, understand?" her tone indicated she would not settle for less.

Kagome met the woman's emerald gaze evenly, unfazed by her threat.  "Yes, ma'am, I understand," she answered, "Was that all?  Because, as lovely as this little visit has been, I'd really li-"

"Shut up!" the woman snapped, backhanding Kagome across the jaw.  She blinked back tears at the pain and worked to smother her anger, trying to bring back that tranquil state.  He would save her..  Ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth, she turned brown eyes to the woman, calm disposition returning.

"How can I answer your questions if I shu-" the woman had raised her arm warningly, and Kagome took the hint, quieting.  She didn't let any fear show, however, just remained staring at the one who had kidnapped her.  

"Now.. where's the rest of my Shikon no Tama?" the woman voiced her first question, holding up a single shard as she spoke.  

"Your Shikon no Tama!?" Kagome echoed incredulously, calm vanishing for a moment as anger kindled into life.  "The jewel doesn't belong to you!  And you stole _that_ shard from _me_!"

"Shut up and answer the question!"

She paused, seeming to try and decide whether or not to comply.  "I don't know where the other shards are," she answered finally.

"You're lying!" the woman screeched and stood, towering over her captive.  She gripped Kagome jaw tightly, nails pricking her skin as the woman jerked her head upward, locking eyes.  "Tell me where my shards are!"

"I don't know where they are," Kagome managed to grind out, finding it difficult with the pressure on her jaw.  

"Lying bitch!" the youkai shouted, relinquishing her hold on the girl.  Kagome inwardly sighed relief and lowered her head slightly from its uncomfortable position.  The woman had stalked off a few feet, and Kagome could only hope she remained moving in that direction.  Once again, however, her wish was ignored as the youkai only turned and approach her bound form again.  Leaning forward, she reached and placed a single claw on Kagome's side, sliding the nail down a little, tearing a short line in her shirt in the process.  "You'll tell me, unless you want to be sent back to your hanyou in pieces," she warned dangerously. 

Kagome could only feel she meant it, but.. Inuyasha would save her..  "I'm not telling you anything," she said defiantly.  

Pain stabbed into her side as the youkai's claw pierced, before ripping downward through clothing and skin. 

~~~

"_Inuyasha!_" Kagome screamed as she shot up, gripping her side.

She was aware of someone moving toward her and reaching out a hand, and recoiled.  "Leave me alone," she whimpered as she drew her legs to her chest and lowered her head on her knees.

"Kagome, it's me," a familiar voice spoke, tone laced with concern and confusion, "It's Sango."

Sango?  Almost afraid of the hope that filled her, Kagome glanced warily up.  Spotting Sango kneeling on the floor near her, relieved tears flooded Kagome's eyes as she flung herself onto the girl.  She wasn't bound by some unknown youkai, there was no blinding pain.  The only thing that really hurt was the injury on her shoulder.  It had only been a dream..

"Wh-where's Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, trying not to succumb to the tears that threatened to fall. 

"He slept outside," Sango said as answer, before letting her worry show through again.  "Are you okay?"

Was she?  She wasn't sure.  That dream had seemed so real.. she could still feel the pain and emotion, could still feel the calm certainty that Inuyasha would rescue her..

Just then a form barged through the doorway, halting once he entered with wide eyes and one hand upon his sword hilt.  "What's going on?  What's wrong?" he asked frantically as he glanced around for any danger. 

Kagome moved back from Sango at the hanyou's sudden appearance, relief now washing over her in a wave and leaving her feeling weak.  "Inuyasha," she spoke gratefully, voice almost a sob.  He was here, everything was okay.  

Miroku chose that moment to appear, entering the hut and glancing at the other occupants.  The only response he received to the question in his eyes was a shrug from Sango, for she was no less confused than he.  "What's wrong?" Inuyasha finally asked, the first to speak the question they each were wondering. 

Kagome lurched to her feet then and stumbled the few steps over, falling against Inuyasha, grabbing handfuls of his haori and burying her face against his chest.  "You didn't come," her voice was audible, though slightly muffled, and filled with quiet pain.  She had been sure he would save her, but he hadn't shown up after all..

"Didn't come?" Inuyasha echoed as Sango and Miroku watched the scene silently.  "What do you mean?" he asked, a desperate tone to his voice as he took hold of her arms and pushed her gently from him so she had to meet his gaze.  "Kagome?"

She shook her head, allowing her eyes to drop so she wouldn't have to meet his golden ones.  It was only a dream anyway.. why was she acting as if it had truly taken place?  Gently pulling from Inuyasha's grip, Kagome wiped her once again watering eyes and kept her head bowed.  "Sorry," she mumbled, not offering an explanation.

"Kagome, whatever it is, you can tell us," Miroku told her, though in a way so she knew he wasn't pushing.   

"I know," Kagome replied, feeling guilty for worrying the three.  Shifting uncomfortably for she could feel all eyes on her, she decided to ask something instead.  "Have I ever.. been kidnapped before?" 

Of all the responses she might have been expecting, the one she got was definitely not one of them.  Irked by the hanyou's sudden laughter, Kagome lifted eyes to the others, only to find they were hiding amusement under their concern as well.  

"Only about a hundred times," Inuyasha answered finally.

"I'm serious!" Kagome cried, frustrated at the joke she seemed not to be in on.

"So am I," the hanyou assured her, tone once again sober as if in apology, "You'll have to be more specific." 

Mind still whirling from the dream she had, Kagome tried to recall the youkai's image so she could offer more information.  But all she seemed to remember were those cruel, emerald eyes..  Shuddering inwardly, she shoved that image from her mind and tried to think of something else that would help.  

When something occurred to her, she was hesitant to actually follow through.  What if it hadn't been a dream?  If it was some memory that had returned?  Reassuring herself that at least that meant she might get her full memory back, Kagome lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach.

Inuyasha blinked in further confusion, obviously not understanding what Kagome thought she was doing.  Miroku had stared, before receiving a deathly glare from Sango and had suddenly found the hut's ceiling much more interesting.

Kagome looked down and touched a hand to her side, brushing the light scar that ran along it.  So it really had happened..  She shivered at the fact.  That she had actually lived through that..  Turning eyes back to the hanyou, she noticed a look of understanding on his features.

"You remember?" he asked, managing to sound both hopeful and apprehensive at the same time.

"I had a dream.. of when this happened," she answered, motioning to her scar before releasing her shirt so it covered her middle once more.

"You said you were kidnapped?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded in the affirmative.

"We never knew what happened," Inuyasha spoke softly, his eyes seeming to see something other than his current surroundings, "We hadn't even known you were gone at first.  I went to the well since you said you would be returning then, only to find your scent already there.  But.. halfway into the woods it just vanished.  We searched all day for you, and finally found you unconscious back near the well.." he suddenly seemed choked up, and a definite sullen air had descended upon them all.

"I.. I don't understand.  Why didn't she kill me?" 

"She?" Sango spoke up again.

"The demon who took me," Kagome explained, her thoughts once again turning to that youkai's cruel eyes and voice..  That _voice_!  Gasping at the sudden realization, Kagome turned wide eyes to the three.  "It was her!" she exclaimed, and at the confusion on her 'friends'' faces decided to elaborate, "The one that ordered the demon to attack me last night was the one that abducted me then."

A low growl from Inuyasha made her start and direct her attention to him, but once again his thoughts seemed inwardly turned.  Figuring that he would share his thoughts when he was ready to, Kagome continued on.  "Yesterday.. she told me that I shouldn't have come back here.." she looked questioningly at the others, "Do you think she knew I had forgotten this place?"

Miroku was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that followed.  "I guess it's possible.  Though how she could have known when even we didn't, I'm not sure."

"She knew about the Shikon no Tama, that I had a wish granted," Inuyasha pointed out, again focusing on the current conversation. 

Kagome had a sinking feeling that this youkai knew a lot more than that.  In the dream.. memory.. she had referred to Inuyasha, though Kagome knew she hadn't said a thing about him.  "She's going to come back," Kagome said with certainty.  How the youkai had spoken of paying her back for everything, the hatred in the words, she knew last night wouldn't be the end.

"What should we do?" Sango asked.

When Inuyasha answered, it was in an almost venomous tone. "We'll find her first."

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 8**

===  ===  ===

{ There you have it xx;  I'll try to have the next chapter up in a reasonable amount of time.  Until then, please review! }


End file.
